


Sticky Situation: Pumped for Information

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Eve Tessmacher surrenders herself to Spider-Man. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 26th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Eve Tessmacher
Series: A Sticky Situation [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 5





	Sticky Situation: Pumped for Information

**Pumped For Information(Eve Tessmacher)**

* * *

  
**  
**Heart racing, head pounding, and just very lucky to be alive, Eve Tessmacher swung through an open window in the arms of Spider-Man. Near death experiences had been just a hazard of working with Lex Luthor, especially when one of his plans did went completely south and he cut his losses.  
  
Eve got a good look at Spider-Man. The black suit fit him nicely, very nicely. Granted, Eve did like the classic blue and red as much as any girl, but still that black suit, yummy.  
  
“Thank you, Spider-Man, Lex got...a little carried away,” Eve said.  
  
“And now Supergirl is carrying him away to prison,” Spider-Man said. “And he left you all here, alone. Lucky I was around, otherwise you would be a greasy spot on the street. Guess Lex is going to have to get on without you.”  
  
“He doesn’t need my help to escape from prison,” Eve said. “Oh, I swear, I guess I had some vacation time coming in...but thank you, for that and the rescue and….”  
  
“You know where the bodies are buried, Miss Tessmacher. Or rather the Kryptonite. I want to know where it is, now so I can deal with it.”  
  
“Lex would……”  
  
Eve found herself pinned against the desk. The suit was alive. Oh, that sparked her curiosity, especially with the way the tendrils on the suit just shifted down the side of her leg and stimulated her desires for this handsome hero right beside her. Eve could feel her heart stammer a few more beats. Spider-Man’s mere presence took her breath away, never mind her suit.  
  
“Perhaps you need the proper incentive,” Spider-Man told you. “A reward for being such a helpful little rat and selling out your boss?”  
  
Eve flushed and weighed her options. And also the fact that Spider-Man’s hand was right on her thigh and edging closer to her pussy. Oh, Eve could almost cry out. He was slowly rubbing her through her panties. And another hand worked open her blouse and slowly exposed Eve’s tits.  
  
“I can reward you,” Spider-Man said. “I could feel you hanging off my body, enjoying it. You want a piece of me? You give me something, and I’ll give you more than you can even dream of in return.”  
  
Spider-Man lightly teased Eve’s body. He gave her a sample, without giving the entire package. The suit tightened to more showcase Spider-Man’s bulge and further entice Eve. Eve locked her eyes onto it and licked her lips. Spider-Man could tell her what she wanted more.  
  
“So good, you’re...that has to be a trick of the suit, right?” Eve asked.  
  
The suit parted ever so slowly and revealed more and more of Spider-Man’s throbbing hard penis. It looked monsterous and Eve learned now why bitches loved Spider-Man. Because, she could be a bit of a bitch sometime and loved it. His hand drifted to her ass and squeezed it to make her cry out.  
  
“That’s amazing. Oh, I have to touch….mmmm!”  
  
Spider-Man pinned her against the wall. Very lightly, he tapped the side of his manhood against Eve’s thigh to stir her up ever so slightly. The web slinger edged his free hand against Eve and squeezed her nipple, pleasuring her good and hard.  
  
“Don’t touch just yet. First tell me, tell me about the Kryptonite and where it is. And anything else Lex is building.”  
  
Eve threw her head back. Spider-Man pulled away and she could feel that cock getting further away from where it needed to be. The blonde secretary dropped to her knees and almost looked at Spider-Man, pleaded her. She leaned to try and drive her mouth onto it, but Spider-Man caught her by the chin and forced her away.  
  
“The Kryptonite is in the vault underneath. Password is BaldAngel. There’s also a power suit that Lex was working on underneath there. Might be other weapons, but that’s all that I know. Now, please, let me touch that cock.”  
  
Spider-Man knew, and now he had confirmation. After sending a message to the right people so they could take care of it, Spider-Man lined up his prick with Eve’s willing and waiting mouth before he slid all the way inside of her throat.  
  
Eve took the web slinger’s cock down her throat, like it was a life bringing drink of water. She leaned in and moaned, ever so slightly as she sucked him, so hard, and so vigorously. Spider-Man cupped the back of Eve’s head and pushed a little bit deeper.  
  
She was the perfect little cocksucker, and Peter enjoyed Eve’s mouth. She made a loud, slurping sound onto him and enjoyed the web slinger’s rod. She made some lovely sounds when going down onto his member. Eve poured on the pleasure and clasped Spider-Man’s balls and squeezed them.  
  
“Keep it up, and you'll be rewarded,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Eve inhaled his musk up close. Any resistance she might have had, faded completely. The blonde woman became cock drunk to him. Every slurp and every dive down onto his manhood brought Eve closer to the prize. Closer to the two fat balls, which contained the cum stored in the web slinger’s balls. She leaned in and sucked, a little bit louder, popping those lips around the web slinger every single step of the way.  
  
A grunt followed from Spider-Man. Eve knew all of the right spots to hit when she milked his balls. The suit slowly worked the rest of her clothes off and left Eve naked, while on her knees. She was plowed down her throat by Spider-Man and made her cry out even more.  
  
“Get ready.”  
  
Eve bobbed her head up and down and inhaled his cock. She could sense a reward coming. Sure enough, Spider-Man drove down and made her gag on his cock. The cum splattered into her mouth. Eve pressed her face as close to his pelvis as possible and looked up at him with widened, sex-crazed eyes. Spider-Man finished up in her mouth in pretty much no time flat.  
  
The moment Spider-Man pulled away, Eve had been shocked. Despite sucking and milking his cock dry, it was hard again, like she never done anything.  
  
“That’s one of my special powers.”  
  
Oh, Eve could hardly wait. Spider-Man hoisted up Eve so she laid spread eagled on Lex’s desk. The web slinger used the tendrils of his suit to pin Eve down and make her cry out in pleasure. Spider-Man slowly, but surely, slid his prick against Eve’s opening and made her slit gush the moment he pushed down inside of her.  
  
“Oh, god, I don’t know if I can take this!” Eve moaned out.  
  
“They always find a way.”  
  
The throbbing, manhood of Spider-Man ran down her body. One of the extensions on the suit went completely wild and jammed down Eve’s throat and fucked her mouth. While the others lifted her up so Peter could grab her lovely ass cheeks while he fucked her.  
  
“Fuck, I’ve never had anything this big in me!” Eve moaned.  
  
“Knew Luthor was compensating for a lot of things.”  
  
Eve did not confirm nor deny anything. The web slinger’s fingers just squeezed Eve’s nipples and made her cry out. He sucked on Eve’s perky breasts and made the horny blonde just squirt. His hands were all over her, aided by the suit to touch Eve in all places possible. Two tentacles joined his cock in her pussy and fucked Eve’s mouth and ass.  
  
The feeling of this woman spurting all over the place just brought the suit’s primal instincts. Given she was lucky to be alive and it was all thanks to Spider-Man, he felt no inhibitions in pounding Eve relentlessly and endlessly into Lex’s desk. His balls slapped repeatedly against her body.  
  
“Look at you, you’re going to be a mess pretty soon.”  
  
Eve rocked her head back and forth. She wondered about the properties of this suit and how it was reacting to Spider-Man’s desires. Oh, that was another discussion to have when Eve’s brain was not being pounded inside of her skull by how hard he was fucking her.  
  
The desire to cum build up into Spider-Man. Her perfect body felt extremely fertile as well and the suit encouraged him to fuck her all the way. That would be another middle finger towards Lex if there ever was one. As if, Spider-Man already knocking up his sister was not one enough, he was going to do the same for Lex’s assistant.  
  
Eve wrapped her legs around him. A small logical part of her thought she should have Spider-Man pull out. A larger, more primal part demanded to be bred by this man. Small bursts of cum spurted into her ass and mouth. Eve swallowed them and became more addicted to Spider-Man’s cum.  
  
“Finish in me,” Eve moaned.  
  
Spider-Man pinned Eve down in the perfect position to inject her. With a few more pumps, the web slinger fired his cum into Eve Tessmacher’s fertile body. Her walls, well lubricated, squeezed him, to ensure his cum reached its final destination. Spider-Man blasted her eggs with so much cum that pregnancy was almost ensured.  
  
“Well, Lex will have you maternity leave when he gets out,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Eve closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach, breathing heavily in the aftermath.  
  
“I might be able to dig up more about what Lex was doing,” Eve said. “Can you meet me at this address in two days?”  
  
She scrawled something on a notepad. It was legible enough for Peter to make it out.  
  
“Yes, I’ll be there,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Spider-Man turned to the window and winked at Supergirl as she hovered outside. He mouthed the words “see you at home” to her before he made sure to get Eve out safely.  
 **End.**


End file.
